


Playtime in Alder Run

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [281]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, QuiObi week 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: A playful Fourth of July.





	Playtime in Alder Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddlyExquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyExquisite/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta Helen  
> Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Arcadian references:  
> [QO2, Ahoy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859146)  
> [Luck Be a Laddie Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607118)
> 
> The Fourth of July in Arcadia:  
> 2004 -- [Independence Day: Let Freedom Ring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798048)  
> 2005 -- [Declaration of Independence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819468)  
> 2006 -- [Meditations on Freedom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907862)  
> 2007 -- [An Arcadian Picnic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953027)  
> 2008 -- [A Dazzling Display](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/1/127dazzlingdisplay.html)  
> 2009 -- [Fourth and Maine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260111)  
> 2010 -- [Two Hundred and Counting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4312143)  
> 2011 -- [Independence Day at Lake Saasta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4366031)  
> 2012 -- [Wool-gathering in Stratford](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388408)  
> 2013 -- [Independence Day in June](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397081)  
> 2014 -- [The Porch of July](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952985)  
> 2015 -- [A Historic Fourth of July](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4259967)  
> 2016 -- [Independence Monday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7415113)   
> 2017 -- [A Neighborhood Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386749)

Quinn stopped reading in mid-syllable.

It was Wednesday, the Fourth of July, at 4:42 pm, a beautiful breezy afternoon with a temperature of only 72 degrees in Alder Run. Quinn was in the kitchen working at the table with a stack of books and his laptop, and he looked up to watch Ian playing catch with Sandy in the backyard through the open window. He knew that he should have been concentrating on his M.L.A. paper on Anthony Burgess, however, because it was due for review in a scant two weeks. Blissfully unaware of his dad's deadline, Artoo snoozed nearby in his basket, dreaming of Quinn grilling a big, juicy hamburger just for him, woofing softly from time to time.

But Quinn only had eyes for his laddie, who was wearing a Skyhawks polo shirt over royal-blue shorts that made him look hot. He still had his tan from the Caribbean sun, which had added blond streaks to his hair that made him look even hotter. His Air-Jedi sneakers gave him all but Force-enhanced speed as he raced over the lawn laughing and hooting with Sandy. Ian's hair had grown in the past month and a half since the end of the semester, even though Quinn's summer-length hair was still longer. What really caught Quinn's attention was that Ian had pulled the copper spikes off of his face in a ponytail, using the leather tie he'd given Quinn, which had a tooled green lightsaber on it.

This was the first time Ian had borrowed his gift.

Quinn was utterly entranced at the sight of Ian wearing his hair tie. His ponytail was flying in the breeze, and he loved the way it was ruffling through the copper spikes as Ian ran wild over the lawn. Quinn was inevitably reminded of Obi-Wan's Knight's tail, especially while seeing Ian in action. He remembered some very happy Halloweens when he himself had tied that Knight's tail for Ian, and it always led to treats for both of them, with no tricks in sight.

That was it for his Burgess research. He stopped all pretense of working and let his computer fall asleep along with Artoo, as he gazed out the window, enraptured by his lad in motion. Ian was giving Sandy a good workout: they were moving quickly around the backyard, with Ian throwing Sandy's squeaky-toy bone at random angles and lengths all across the lawn. Somehow, it reminded Quinn of Obi-Wan practicing in a salle at the Jedi Temple, except for the occasional yip.

After a lively round of exercise, Sandy bounded over to Ian for some cuddling with his dad. Quinn could hear his laddie's voice faintly through the open kitchen window.

"Are you having fun with Dadaidh (Dad), ma wee scamp?" Ian crooned, petting the lucky pup, making Quinn wish that he was in Ian's arms getting petted, too.

Sandy's soulful yip was a resounding 'Yes!' to Ian's ears, not to mention Quinn's.

When Ian came in the kitchen door with Sandy in his arms, Quinn was ready with hugs and kisses for both of them. He couldn't resist a gentle tug to Ian's ponytail as they shared a grin. Then Ian put Sandy down on the terra-cotta tiles so he could drink from his water bowl. He washed the squeaky toy in the sink and left it to dry on the counter. Then he turned to Quinn for a proper embrace.

"I made some raspberry lemonade for my fella this afternoon. Let's have it in the Jacuzzi." Quinn brushed a lock of hair off of Ian's sweaty forehead and pressed a kiss to the skin revealed there. Then he kissed down the bridge of Ian's wide nose, dipped his tongue teasingly into the philtrum, and gave a loving kiss to that generous mouth.

"Mmmmm. Thanks for the unexpected treats," Ian said. "I thought you'd be working all afternoon." He ran the tip of his tongue over the curve of Quinn's jawline, humming in contentment along the way.

"One of the perks of July is that we get to take a bit of extra time for ourselves, especially on a holiday," said Quinn with satisfaction. Giving Ian an anticipatory tug to his ponytail, he strolled to the master bathroom to fill the hot tub, knowing that his lad wanted to cool off as soon as possible. 

Ian took a shower first, carefully setting aside the leather tie on a shelf out of the way of the spray so he could wash his hair. He scrubbed off the perspiration and grime from his game of catch with Sandy, paying particular attention to his underarms, groin, and feet. He luxuriated under the massage setting of their rainfall showerhead for the next few minutes, humming 'Luck Be a Laddie Tonight', Quinn's variation on the 'Guys and Dolls' favorite. After drying his hair, he put it up in a ponytail once more. Quinn was waiting for him in the Jacuzzi, along with two cups of the lemonade he'd promised earlier.

Quinn gave a toast, "To lazy summer afternoons with me laddie..."

"...and with ma gradh," Ian finished, then they clinked cups.

Quinn had pureed fresh raspberries into the lemonade, giving it a fruit-slush flavor that made it even more delicious. It was lucky that Quinn had chosen 16-ounce glasses for them because half of it was gone already.

Ian practically melted into the water. "Mmmmm. I like this better than our cruise. Even the QO2 doesn't have private Jacuzzis in the cabins."

"Our own little hobbit hole will always beat the grandest palace on Naboo." Quinn chuckled, throwing an arm over his lad's shoulders.

Ian snuggled into him, relaxing on his chest. "You got that right."

Quinn felt Ian's ponytail brushing his skin and ran his hand through it tenderly, relishing the feel of silken spikes tickling his fingertips. "Mmmmm. What have we here?" he said in a gentle tease.

Ian winked at him. "Halloween's come a wee bit early this year." He chuckled. "Actually, I couldn't resist borrowing your hair tie, especially with the nifty green 'saber on it."

"And I can't resist your hair with my tie on it, so we're even." Quinn proved his words by continuing to caress Ian's soft copper spikes, which had gotten wet once more by the spray splashing up from the tub.

They sat there with their legs stretched out for the next little while, plastered together thigh to thigh, enjoying the feel of the water churning around them. Quinn nuzzled his lad's forehead, while Ian dotted little kisses onto his herven's chest.

"You gave Sandy a proper treat out there today, me boyo," said Quinn. "He enjoyed every minute of it." 'And so did I,' he thought with a little thrill.

"And now it's someone else's turn to be pampered," Ian drawled in a sultry invitation.

So many delights to making love in a Jacuzzi -- pulsating water flowing all over you; adjustable jets for a precise trajectory; different settings: to soothe, to stimulate and everything in between. But where to start? The possibilities were as delectable as Quinn's lemonade.

Ian traced the lines of Quinn's face with a wet fingertip, lingering over the crinkles by his eyes as they deepened in happiness when Quinn smiled at his touch. He liked to think that he'd put some of those crinkles there himself through the years. Now that the semester was over, the furrows above his husband's brows had almost disappeared, but they still felt good to the touch as Ian glided his thumb over them. Quinn's cheeks and jaw had a five-o'clock shadow -- literally! -- that felt a bit like the bristles of his soft toothbrush when he rinsed it off.

He kissed the point of Quinn's jaw, then nuzzled into his neck, breathing on the sensitive skin there until it pebbled. Ian petted Quinn's chest over the swirling wavelets, which sent up spray, then the stomach under them, using both his hand and the water to massage his herven. The closer Ian got to Quinn's groin, the more his penis was taking an interest. He grinned when Quinn sat back and closed his eyes, clearly relishing each touch as much as Ian was.

By this time, Quinn's cock had begun to fill but not yet breach the surface. Ian could see it through the bubbling water and became even more aroused himself when he saw that Quinn's precome had started adding to the bubbles. He couldn't have stopped his thumb rubbing the glans if Jar Jar Binks had suddenly surfaced from the tub. And while he was doing it, he felt his own precome add to the mix.

Ian knelt in front of Quinn in the turbulent water and began to slide his hand up and down Quinn's erection, smiling when his husband's eyes opened wide and he let out a heartfelt groan.

"Laddie!" shivered in the air around them for an endless Moment.

Quinn blindly reached out to grab Ian's ponytail, anchoring himself in the here and now, even with a scintilla of Coruscant in the room with them. His hips bucked into Ian's touch as he strained for more. Now his cock was breaching the foam with a vengeance. His entire body had vibrated upon Ian's first caress, and he was thrusting with abandon. Quinn's grunts were spurring Ian on, as he used both hands to pleasure his husband, making sure to pet his balls every so often.

When Quinn leaned down for a kiss, Ian knew he was just about to come. He quickened the pace of his stroking and added a brush to the sensitive spot on the underside of Quinn's cock near the tip. That was it, with gushes of cream streaming into the cascading water around them, as Quinn roared in exultation.

Breathing hard, Quinn flopped back against his molded seat, utterly spent. He closed his eyes once more and drifted along with the flowing currents. Ian sat down next to Quinn and just let him rest for a while. He was as hard as duranium now, with visions of Quinn's orgasm thrusting in his head. Taking himself in hand, he played along the shaft, hitting all of his favorite hot spots, made hotter by the steamy water. He gripped his balls with a slightly firmer touch than he used for Quinn and let out a gasp.

That guttural sound was enough to rouse Quinn and almost enough to arouse him again. He opened his eyes to one of the best sights a husband could see -- a pre-orgasmic Ian a few moments away from coming. Quinn got in the game instantly, startling Ian when he batted his lad's hand away from his erection, replacing it with his own huge paw.

Ian cried out in unbridled exhilaration at feeling that beloved hand on him instead of his own, the difference between a snack and a feast. "Qui!" he shouted, pushing his way into every one of his herven's caresses.

Quinn kissed him again, this time with his Force of nature unleashed and writhing in his arms. Just as before, their kiss opened the floodgates to orgasm, and Ian's cream blended with Quinn's in the rushing water, a much more potent concoction than their raspberry lemonade, even with the splash of spiced rum Quinn had thrown in to liven things up.

Now they both leaned back into their seats, all played out. Quinn interlaced his fingers with Ian's, and they grinned at each other in sheer joy. Relaxing into the water swirling around them, Ian nudged his calf into Quinn's and Quinn nudged back.

"Oh, that was wonderful," said Ian. "When I was playing catch with Sandy, I didn't think I was in for a romp of my own."

Quinn nodded into copper strands. "'Twas grand, darlin'. Just shows that there's no place like our very own hobbit hole on Coruscant."

"We must be in the sublevels, then," Ian teased.

Quinn found a groan for Ian, even though he thought he was all groaned out after their lovemaking. He didn't hear it, but Sandy woofed, too, while he was dreaming along with Artoo. Quinn gave a kiss to the tip of Ian's ponytail. "Just remember, Ladawan, you can borrow my hair tie anytime you want from now on."

Ian burst out laughing at his new nickname, marveling as always at Quinn's linguistic prowess. "My pleasure, Master, or should I say, 'our pleasure'?"

"Our pleasure, indeed." Quinn took him into his arms for a joyful kiss.


End file.
